<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo Parenting by Jessica_Bones_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487382">Solo Parenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester'>Jessica_Bones_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Single Dad Napoleon, nanny OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah Crawford finds the perfect live-in nanny position taking care of 10-month-old Isabella Solo. But can she keep her attraction to her gorgeous, still-grieving boss under wraps?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, Napoleon Solo/OFC, Napoleon Solo/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah sat with her resume folder in her lap, in the wingback chair in front of the large oak desk. Very few people wanted live-in nanny's anymore, unless they also wanted the person to take on the role of a maid. So, when her agency told her about Isabella Solo, a ten-month-old in need of full time care, she jumped at the chance.</p><p>Both she and the agency did their research on Isabella's father, Napoleon Solo, owner of the Solo Art Gallery in New York. The heartbreaking death of his wife during childbirth thrust him into single fatherhood, and he embraced it head on by stepping aside from his time-consuming job to raise his baby.</p><p>Of course, time passes and responsibilities creep back in. It was time for him to return to work.</p><p>He sat across from Leah, scrolling through her resume on his laptop.</p><p>"Miss Crawford," he said, "your resume is the best I've seen, and the agency raved over you when I called."</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>"With your degree in early childhood education, why do you want to work as a private nanny?"</p><p>She took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm working on a degree in child psychology. This position would allow me to have the time I need to study, and still work with a child, which is honestly my greatest joy. I love kids."</p><p>He closed the laptop and leaned back in his chair. His gaze settled on her, as if he was scrutinizing everything about her.</p><p>"One thousand per week, plus room and board."</p><p>"Wow, that's… a little more than I was expecting."</p><p>"Judging by what I've seen and heard, you're worth it."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Solo."</p><p>"Does that mean you accept?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>"Wonderful." He stood and buttoned his suit jacket. He pulled a business card from his desk and wrote on the back before handing it to her. "That's my home address. Well, yours now, too, I guess. Can you meet me there tomorrow morning at nine?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"I'll show you the house, and introduce you to Isabella."</p><p>"That sounds great."</p><p>—</p><p>Solo lived about an hour away from the city, in Holbrook. A community of nice homes. Not overly large, but nice. His was a colonial, with a long porch.</p><p>She waited a moment after knocking, and Mr. Solo answered the door with a baby on his hip.</p><p>"Good morning, Miss Crawford."</p><p>"Good morning, sir."</p><p>"I'd like you to meet my daughter, Isabella."</p><p>Leah smiled at her and waved. "Hi, Isabella."</p><p>The young girl smiled, but quickly hid her face in her father's neck.</p><p>"Come in, Miss Crawford. I'll give you a tour."</p><p>She followed him through the house. A large and spacious living room and kitchen, Isabella's playroom and bedroom, and next to that…</p><p>"This is your room."</p><p>He opened the door, but stepped aside to let Leah go in. A queen bed, a chair by the window, and its own bathroom.</p><p>"This one room is half the size of my apartment."</p><p>He smiled. "Then the bright side is that you won't have a lot to move."</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>"My room is on the other side of the house, should you ever need me. Of course, anything in the kitchen is yours, and there's a grocery list on the fridge. Anything you may want, just add it to the list. Although, I may need you to help out with that from time to time. Especially when I'm traveling."</p><p>He stared down at Isabella and rested his head to hers. The thought of traveling obviously gave him thoughts of separation from his daughter. This wouldn't be an easy job if he couldn't learn to let Leah take control. Though, she understood why he and Isabella had become so attached to each other, and she would do her best to make sure to help them both transition to him going back to work.</p><p>"So," he said, "still interested after seeing your room?"</p><p>"No doubt, sir."</p><p>"Wonderful. I'll have my assistant order a moving truck for tomorrow so we can get you moved in. Isabella and I were going to the zoo today. Would you like to come along?"</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea."</p><p>"Wonderful. I'll get her changed and we'll head out."</p><p>—</p><p>"Does she always tire out so quickly?"</p><p>Solo pushed the stroller while his daughter slept. The excitement of seeing the animals wore her out sooner than expected.</p><p>"Not at all. I'm usually the one who tires out first. I never imagined someone so small could run me so ragged."</p><p>Leah laughed. "They definitely keep you on your toes. Especially when they start walking."</p><p>"Which is close. It's part of the reason I need a nanny. She's starting to try to pull herself up on the furniture."</p><p>"Uh oh."</p><p>"Exactly. As she's gotten a little older, I've taken her to the office a few days a week to handle some important things, but my office is full of sharp edges. I can't keep my eyes on her every second."</p><p>"Nor should you have to. That's why I'm here."</p><p>"I thought, for the first week, maybe you could come with us to my office a couple of days. Then I'll stay home a couple of days. That way Isabella has time to get to know you with me there."</p><p>"And so you can adjust to me taking care of her."</p><p>He grinned. "Am I that obvious?"</p><p>"That you love your daughter and dread having to leave her for an entire day? Yes. You're that obvious."</p><p>"You don't think that's odd?"</p><p>"Given your situation, it's not odd at all. I think it's sweet."</p><p>He let out a breath. "Thank you."</p><p>"But you will eventually have to go into work without your daughter. It'll be good for both of you."</p><p>"That's what people keep telling me."</p><p>"Does she interact with other kids her age?"</p><p>"A bit. I've taken her to the park."</p><p>"What about other adults?"</p><p>"Mostly just her uncle Illya. Not really her uncle. He's my best friend. My parents are gone, and my… my wife's parents live in Arizona. They stayed a while after Isabella was born, and I've gone out there once."</p><p>"What was your wife's name?"</p><p>"Ashley." His eyes darted down to the sleeping Isabella.</p><p>"You see her in your daughter."</p><p>"Every day."</p><p>"Does it make it harder?"</p><p>"No. It makes it easier. I haven't lost her completely, because she's right there." He jutted his chin toward the stroller, then glanced at Leah. "Most people don't talk about her."</p><p>"I'm sorry. If you—"</p><p>"No. It helps. When people avoid bringing her up, or find a way to change the subject… it hurts. It's like they're suppressing her memory. I don't want to do that. Her daughter needs to know about her."</p><p>Leah nodded. "Well, I'm willing to talk about her if you ever want to."</p><p>"I appreciate that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long to pack Leah's tiny apartment into the moving truck. With the help of her best friend, Gaby, they packed up, dropped a few larger things off at a storage unit, and went for a late lunch.</p><p>"I did a search on your boss," she said. Her German accent was just a bit lighter than it was when they first met. "He's gorgeous."</p><p>"Gaby…"</p><p>"What? You don't think he's gorgeous?"</p><p>"He's my boss."</p><p>"Is he single?"</p><p>"Not the point."</p><p>"Very much the point."</p><p>"He needs to be able to trust me. He doesn't need me flirting and God knows what else you're thinking."</p><p>"So, you admit he's gorgeous?"</p><p>"Yes, fine. I admit that he's gorgeous."</p><p>"Was that so hard?"</p><p>"You're horrible," she said with a chuckle. "He knows a friend is coming to help me unpack, so do not flirt with him, or make comments about me flirting with him."</p><p>Gaby rolled her eyes. "You know I wouldn't do that."</p><p>"Do I?"</p><p>"Ok, fine. I promise. I won't." A smile played across her lips. "Can I grab his ass?"</p><p>"Gaby!" Leah laughed.</p><p>"Kidding."</p><p>—</p><p>Solo stepped outside as Leah climbed out of the truck.</p><p>"Good afternoon. Is this everything, or will you need another trip?"</p><p>"This is it," Leah said. Gaby came around the truck and stood just behind her. "Mr. Solo, this is my friend, Gaby Teller."</p><p>He put his hand out and Gaby took it.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Miss Teller."</p><p>"Likewise."</p><p>"I brought help, too. He'll be out in a minute. He's just putting Isabella down for a nap."</p><p>"Your friend, Illya?"</p><p>"You remembered," he said with a smile.</p><p>"Of course. Though the help may not be necessary. We brought the biggest stuff to storage."</p><p>"Well, it will get done faster, at least. Or, maybe we can unpack the truck while you ladies unpack the boxes. Then we can all go to dinner."</p><p>"Oh," Gaby said, "I wouldn't…" Illya came from the house, and Gaby faltered. "I, uh… wouldn't… miss it. Thank you."</p><p>"Quite welcome."</p><p>"She's asleep," Illya said in an unmistakably Russian accent.</p><p>"Illya, meet Leah Crawford and her friend, Gaby Teller."</p><p>He nodded toward Leah, but Gaby held out her hand and Illya took it.</p><p>"A pleasure, Miss Teller."</p><p>"Gaby, please."</p><p>"Natürlich, Gaby."</p><p>"You speak German?"</p><p>"Some," he said.</p><p>Solo clapped a hand to Illya's back. "He speaks several languages. He's just being modest."</p><p>"I'm impressed," Gaby said.</p><p>Solo glanced at Leah, then shifted his gaze between Illya and Gaby.</p><p>"On second thought, why don't you two unload the truck, and Miss Crawford and I will unpack inside so we can listen for Bella."</p><p>"That sounds like a plan," Leah said. "I'll just grab a box to get started.</p><p>"I'll help."</p><p>Inside, Solo set the large box he carried down on the bedroom floor.</p><p>"I think Illya finds your friend Gaby attractive."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>know</em> she finds <em>him</em> attractive," she chuckled.</p><p>"You don't mind me playing a bit of matchmaker?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Illya came in and lowered a heavy box to the floor.</p><p>"Of course, most of your boxes are labeled 'books,'" he said.</p><p>"Put your back into it, Peril."</p><p>"Quiet, Cowboy. Unless you'd like to switch jobs?"</p><p>Solo slipped his hands into the pockets of his slacks.</p><p>"You don't <em>really</em> want that, do you?"</p><p>Solo's eyes flicked to Gaby for a split second.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>Illya followed Gaby out of the room, and Solo chuckled.</p><p>"Did you call him 'Peril?'" Leah asked. She sat on the floor and popped open the box of books.</p><p>"Yeah. We absolutely hated each other when we first met. He called me Cowboy, as an insult. I called him the Red Peril. The nicknames just stuck."</p><p>"And you're best friends now?"</p><p>"Hard to believe, but yes."</p><p>"What changed?"</p><p>Solo knelt on the floor and cut open another box.</p><p>"Ashley died."</p><p>"That helped your friendship?"</p><p>Solo sighed, but Illya and Gaby came in.</p><p>"Just three more boxes," Gaby said.</p><p>"Good," Solo said as he stood. "I'll finish up with Illya. Why don't you ladies unpack the boxes? I'd hate to open something too personal."</p><p>Leah's eyes connected with his before he looked away.</p><p>"We'll bring the truck back," he said. "That is, if you're ready for your first day of nanny duty."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He nodded, and Illya trailed him out of the room.</p><p>"That seemed… cold," Gaby whispered.</p><p>"I think I asked the wrong question. He's still grieving over his wife. I need to find the boundaries."</p><p>"Poor guy."</p><p>"Now do you understand why I can't think of him being attractive?"</p><p>"I do. Illya, on the other hand, is not your employer. Is he single?"</p><p>"Seems so."</p><p>"Would you be upset if I-"</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Leah laughed at the huge smile on Gaby's face, and Illya and Solo brought in the last of the boxes.</p><p>"We'll be back in a couple of hours," he said. "You have my cell."</p><p>"In my phone."</p><p>"Spill it, Cowboy."</p><p>"Spill what?"</p><p>Napoleon was barely focused on the road in front of him as he drove back from dropping off the moving truck.</p><p>"Something happened on that last trip with the boxes."</p><p>He sighed. "Leah asked why I called you Peril, and…"</p><p>"Ashley?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I doubt either of us will ever get over her."</p><p>Napoleon turned off of the highway, and Illya raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Scenic route."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Napoleon's fingers tapped against the steering wheel.</p><p>"After Ashley died… you and I kind of fell into this friendship, and it's just been there ever since. I've never really thanked you."</p><p>"You going soft on me, Cowboy?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am. I might not have made it through those first few months if it weren't for you."</p><p>"It's what Ashley would have wanted."</p><p>"And that's one of the reasons I respected you even when I hated you. You always put Ashley first."</p><p>"So did you. And she chose you. She had your child."</p><p>"And I know you did it more for Bella than for me. Probably not for me at all."</p><p>"Accurate."</p><p>"But I'll always be grateful."</p><p>"Where is this coming from? It's been months."</p><p>"I guess Leah moving in has just stirred up some stuff."</p><p>"Nervous about the nanny?"</p><p>"No, on paper, she's great. Perfect, even."</p><p>"Then, what?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Illya stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "You find her attractive."</p><p>"No, that's not-"</p><p>"Yes, it is. You haven't even looked at another woman since Ashley, and you find her attractive."</p><p>"Peril-"</p><p>"So, what… you feel guilty?"</p><p>"God, you're blunt."</p><p>"Of course. I'm Russian. But you do, yes?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"Don't. Ashley would want you to be happy."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. She's my nanny. It's not like I can act on it. Isabella needs her, and I'll never find someone as qualified as her."</p><p>"Well, at least we won't be going after the same girl again."</p><p>Napoleon smiled. "I knew you liked Gaby. I have it on good authority that she likes you, too."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"That's the intel."</p><p>"Interesting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Napoleon knocked on Leah's bedroom door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"We're back."</p><p>Leah sat on the floor with Isabella in her lap while she unpacked her last box. It looked like the most natural thing in the world. As if Leah had been taking care of Bella since she was born. His daughter smiled and reached for him, so Leah lifted her up and Napoleon hugged her close.</p><p>"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Dadadadada."</p><p>She babbled as she showed him the little stuffed duck in her hands.</p><p>"Is that a new toy?"</p><p>"I got that for her," Leah said.</p><p>"Ahhh… so you're <em>bribing</em> my daughter to like you."</p><p>She laughed. "Something like that." She pulled a bubble-wrapped object from the box. "Gaby got called back to the shop."</p><p>"The shop?"</p><p>"She's a mechanic."</p><p>"Really? I never would have guessed. She's so…."</p><p>"Dainty?"</p><p>He smiled. "That works."</p><p>"Yeah, well, she knows cars. And she's not afraid to get greasy."</p><p>"Well, maybe we should cancel going out for dinner."</p><p>"Either way is ok with me."</p><p>"I'll order in. Come on. Let's go look at some menus."</p><p>Napoleon led Leah into the kitchen where Illya sat at the island drinking a beer.</p><p>"Change of plans, Peril. We're ordering in."</p><p>He shrugged. "Location's not important." He glanced towards the hall to the bedroom. "Is Miss Teller joining us?"</p><p>"She got called back to work," Leah said.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Napoleon glanced up at Illya as he grabbed his laptop, Isabella still on his hip.</p><p>"You suddenly lose your appetite?"</p><p>"No. But I hate being a third wheel."</p><p>"Technically there are four of us here," Leah said. "Or, at least, three and a half."</p><p>Napoleon smiled down at his daughter. "Did uncle Illya forget about you?"</p><p>"I meant adults. Three people in a conversation doesn't work well for long, and this is your first night here. You'll want to learn about each other a bit. I can always grill Cowboy about you later."</p><p>He winked at her, and she laughed.</p><p>"Come on, Illya," Napoleon said. "Stay for dinner."</p><p>"No. Not tonight."</p><p>"If you leave I'll tell her all of your embarrassing stories."</p><p>Napoleon grinned, but Illya just put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him a moment.</p><p>"Enjoy your night," he said. "Goodnight, Miss Crawford."</p><p>"Goodnight," she said as he left the room.</p><p>"Peril!"</p><p>"Later, Cowboy!"</p><p>The front door closed a minute later as Napoleon opened his laptop, shaking his head.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong?" Leah asked.</p><p>"No. I think he was a little disappointed that Gaby wouldn't be joining us."</p><p>"So, I'm chopped liver?"</p><p>Napoleon chuckled. "Actually, I think Illya likes chopped liver."</p><p>"Blech!"</p><p>"And, no. I think he didn't want you to feel outnumbered. We'd both be asking you questions all night without Gaby to run interference."</p><p>"Hadn't thought of it that way."</p><p>"So," he said as he shifted Isabella in his arms, "what do we have for dinner?"</p><p>Leah reached out for Isabella. The girl stared at her hands for a moment, then went to her. Napoleon's hand never left his daughter, even once Leah had her. His hand rested on her back as he stared at Leah.</p><p>"So, you can use both hands to find food," Leah said. "I'm really hungry."</p><p>They both smiled.</p><p>"She's never taken to anyone that quickly."</p><p>"You just have to know how to get on her level and make her feel comfortable. I've had lots of practice."</p><p>Napoleon sat on one of the tall chairs at the island.</p><p>"You have no idea how relieved I am to see that."</p><p>"Then why do you look like someone punched you in the gut?"</p><p>Napoleon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"It's been me and her for almost a year. She clings to me like her life depends on it, and with you…"</p><p>"That's a good thing, you know."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"For both of you."</p><p>He sighed. "I know." He closed the lid of his laptop. "Do you like Italian?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"There's a family-owned place not far from here. Amazing pasta, and breadsticks while you wait."</p><p>"That sounds wonderful." She looked at Isabella and bounced on her heels a bit. "Let's get you changed."</p><p>"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I do it?"</p><p>"Mr. Solo, this is my job."</p><p>"Right. Of course."</p><p>Leah came back several minutes later. She'd changed her own clothes, too, and applied just a touch of makeup. Illya hadn't been wrong. Leah was attractive. Very attractive. Napoleon wondered if hiring her had been a good idea, until he saw the smile on Bella's face as Leah twirled her around the living room. She giggled as Leah ran her fingers over her belly, and Napoleon felt a weight on his chest, somehow lifting and settling deeper at the same time.</p><p>He cleared his throat as he walked over to them, and he reached out for his daughter.</p><p>"Let's go, sweetheart."</p><p>She practically leapt into her father's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Leah grabbed a breadstick as soon as the waiter left the table.</p><p>"I hope you don't think my manners are horrible, but I'm starving."</p><p>Napoleon smiled. "That's part of why I suggested this place. Immediate food. But don't load up on bread. You want to enjoy the pasta here. It's delicious."</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>Napoleon pulled a jar of baby food from Isabella's bag and popped it open.</p><p>"How about we take care of your tummy so we can eat in peace, huh?"</p><p>Isabella bounced in her high chair at the sight of the jar, and eagerly opened her mouth for the spoon. She was done by the time the waiter arrived with their drinks, and she happily sucked at her sippy cup.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize for earlier," Leah said.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"When you were helping me unpack, and I asked about Illya. I got the impression that I was prying, and I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No. I'm sorry. Illya and I are linked because of Ashley, and I just… I wasn't ready to talk about it."</p><p>"I understand."</p><p>"But I am now."</p><p>"Really? I don't want to push."</p><p>He gave her a gentle smile. "I met Ashley two weeks before Illya did. She worked in a local gallery where I was trying to make a purchase, and we… clicked. It was instant, you know?"</p><p>"Love at first sight?"</p><p>"No. Not love. But there was something. I asked her out after my business was done, and she said yes."</p><p>"I sense a big but here."</p><p>"But… I didn't know she made a date with Illya two days after ours. He was picking her up for lunch, and I was following up on my business, and it all came out. Immediate competition. Instant hatred."</p><p>"Neither of you were upset with her?"</p><p>He shook his head and sipped his drink. "No. I'd only been on one date with her, and it was Illya's first."</p><p>"First?"</p><p>"Of many. She wasn't exclusive with either of us, and we agreed to give her time to choose. Him, me, or neither."</p><p>"And she chose you."</p><p>He nodded. "After two months, she broke it off with Illya, but he told her he wanted to stay friends. I didn't like it, but it was hard to tell her no. They stayed friends, and we stayed cordial enemies, for her sake. Until she died. I was devastated. Illya saw me at the funeral, standing there like a zombie with Bella, and he actually came over and put his arm around me. He just started showing up and helping, and we've been best friends ever since."</p><p>Leah cleared the lump from her throat. "That's amazing."</p><p>"It is. I owe him a lot."</p><p>Napoleon moved Isabella's sippy cup away from the edge of her tray, and brushed her hair from her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you for sharing that with me," Leah said.</p><p>He nodded, but kept his eyes on his daughter.</p><p>"So, which entrée do you recommend?" she asked.</p><p>"That depends, Miss Crawford. How adventurous are you feeling?"</p><p>He lifted his menu so they could both look at it from across the table, and they slipped into easy conversation the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>